Start of Something New
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Gabriella gets in an argument with her mum and Troy, and runs away. She's discovered, and becomes a famous singer. Fate has it and the two High School sweethearts meet in Beverly Hills...Troyella.
1. 1 Trailer

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _HSM _characters._

**_Bold Italics-Narrator talking._**

_Italics-Lyrics from songs._

Plain Text-What's happening in story.

_**Two years ago, Gabriella was involved with an argument with both her mother and Troy. Taking this as the last straw, she disappeared without a trace. Now, they see her again…except on national t.v…**_

"…The song is dedicated to Troy B… Apparently, he was her High School sweetheart…"

_You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible_

Gabriella was dancing on a table with a blonde girl and two other boys. Troy and the gang were watching the t.v. screen in amazement.

_**The gang moves to Beverly Hills and, as if fate has it, they meet Gabriella Montez, singer and actor.**_

" …My request includes dancing by Gabriella Montez…" a dj was yelling in crowded club. The gang all raised their eyes as a pretty girl with long hair, a belly button piercing and a skimpy top climbed onto a table.

Gabriella.

_**Taylor gets to work, and soon Gabriella and Troy are singing together again.**_

Gabriella and Troy were standing on a stage, Troy shooting her nervous glances every now and then, Gabriella looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

_No I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life crashing down on me  
Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah  
(Girl) I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

_Then tragedy strikes…_

Mrs Montez is lying in a hospital bed, Gabriella at her side, and Troy with his arm around her. Gabriella was leaning on Troy, tears coming down her face.

**'_Start of Something New', the first in the trilogy, coming to you in January 2007…_**

_Hope you guys think it's okay. Please review!!_


	2. 2 Invisible

_Righto peoples! Here is the first chapter! I said it would be in January, but it's the last day of December, so it's basically next year. I know this song is actually by Ashlee Simpson, but oh well._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _HSM _characters (any you don't recognize, are mine) and I don't own the songs._

_Okay, this is my New Years present to anyone reading this:_

Troy Bolton tossed his fair hair away from his face and laughed along with Chad Bolton and Jason Cross. Kelsi Neilson glanced at them out of the corner of her eye and went back to her homework. Taylor McKessie had invited her friends around to her house to hang out. Zeke Baylor, Sharpay and Ryan Evans had all declined because they were busy, but the rest came over.

The t.v. was playing a music-video station was just finishing the latest Rhianna song, called _Unfaithful _and then the dj, a girl called Samantha Sterling, came on. She was talking about the next clip, but the teenagers weren't paying attention until…

"…The song is dedicated to Troy B," Samantha said. The teenagers stopped short. "Apparently, he was her High School sweetheart--so that's really cute. Troy, if you're watching this, you must have been drunk to let this lil diva go. She hasn't had another guy in her life since…so Troy, you still have a chance. Here is Gabriella Montez!" The teenagers all looked at each with weirded out looks.

"Gabriella must have some twin. She couldn't have made it big without us knowing," Chad said half-jokingly, trying to break the tense silence as he nudged Troy. "Could she?" Troy gaped at the screen as the music clip came up.

A person was standing in the rain. They were far back from the camera, and so you couldn't see their face. She walked forward slowly as the music started. She was still far away, but she was getting closer. Then it cut to a man standing beside a girl with her back to camera. They were in a recording studio, and she was laughing. The man left and she began singing.

_Like a grain on the beach  
__Like a star in the sky_  
_Far too many to count with the naked eye  
__They won't see you_

The girl stepped out of the shadows and gasps echoed around the room. It _was_ Gabriella.

_Go ahead  
__Walk on by  
__You don't know I'm alive  
__Maybe one day you'll find  
__You should open your eyes  
__You don't know me_

It cut back to the scene at night in the rain. She was coming forward slowly still and getting closer. Then it cut to a short clip of Gabriella with a bunch of other girls and boys laughing in what looked like a night-club.

_You don't know I'm alive  
__Maybe one day you'll find  
__You should open your eyes  
__You don't know me_

Gabriella was on stage singing. Lights swirled around and the crowd was muted, although it was easy to see they were having the time of their lives. She was singing the same song. She had a tight black top on and a black knee-length skirt on. The chorus kicked in and Gabriella looked like she was having the time of her life on the stage.

_You're the one who looked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you knew me  
__When I was invisible  
__And you're the one who walked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you knew me  
__When I was invisible_

It then showed her in the club, her and another girl dancing on a table. Two guys also jumped on the table and started dancing with them. Back to the scene in the rain and Gabriella was getting closer to the camera. It was becoming easier to make out her facial features.

_Little things adding up  
__Try so hard not to rush  
__Giving in, letting go of the world we know  
__They won't see you_

Back at the studio, Gabriella was getting into the song in the studio. Her hand was tangled in the back of her hair and her eyes showed emotion. Troy understood why the dj had been raving about her. Her voice was immaculate and she looked gorgeous.

_Force it down  
__Lose the taste  
__They all think it's a waste  
__We don't need to believe every word they say, no  
__They don't know me_

Gabriella was leaving the club now, walking out the front door with the girl from the table. They were laughing and their arms were linked. Taylor couldn't help but feel angry, hurt tears spring to her eyes.

_You're the one who looked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you knew me  
__When I was invisible  
__And you're the one who walked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you knew me  
__When I was invisible_

Gabriella was now alone and she was in some back alley. She leaned against a wall and was singing the song. Her hands were pushed against the wall, clenching her hands into fists and then relaxing.

_It's so easy to be lost  
__But maybe you're not lost at all_

Gabriella exhaled slowly as she began the slower part of the song. Her hand came and her eyes shut as she clutched a necklace around her neck. Troy squinted and realized with a start, it was the locket he had given her over three years ago. He felt a hand grab his heart.

_Whoa, Whoa  
__Do you recognize me?  
__Whoa, Whoa  
__Do you know who I am?  
Whoa, Whoa__  
__Do you see me now?  
__Do you see me now?_

Gabriella was now right up in front of the camera. She was singing as the rain fell down on her. Her hair was stuck in ringlets around her neck and face. Her clothes clung to her slim, curvy figure as she sung in the rain. Troy couldn't help but think; _She's still perfect._

_You're the one who looked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you knew me  
__When I was invisible  
__And you're the one who walked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you knew me  
__When I was invisible  
__I'm invisible  
__I'm invisible_

Gabriella did a spin and then blew a kiss into the camera before the video faded out.

The group in the lounge felt their eyes glued to the screen as Samantha, the dj, come back on and give some information about Gabriella. Troy leaned in closer so he wouldn't miss a word.

"That is Gabriella's latest song which is going to be on the song along with her song _Baby Come Back _which was--is--a big hit. Her CD is going to be released in three weeks, so remember the name Gabriella Montez!" Samantha cried as the next video came up.

"I love that song!" Kelsi yelled. The others raised their eyebrows at her. "_Baby Come Back. _I've heard three or four times on the radio--it's really good. I just never listened as they said who it was by."

"I'm going for a walk," Troy said as he stood up and walked out of the room. No-one attempted to follow him.

_So...uh...what do ya think?!_


	3. 3 What's Left of Me

_Just so everyone knows, I love Ashlee Simpson, Rhianna, Nick Lachey, The Veronicas etc...and thanks to all the reviews. Enjoy:_

Troy stuck his iPod on and stuck the earphones in his ears. He sprinted away from the McKessie's home and down the street. He finally stopped as he reached the park and the deserted far end of it. Troy sighed and collapsed on the ground. Nick Lachey's _What's Left of Me _started on his iPod and Troy sang along to it.

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
Yeah…_

Troy remembered the yelling as he and Gabriella were in the deserted hallways of East high. A cheerleader named Xandi Raver had flirted with him and kissed him. Troy had been caught of guard, stumbled, and grasped her arm to help him stand up. Gabriella had seen and thrown a fit. Troy had shouted at her in blind rage that she wouldn't be anywhere at this school if it wasn't for him and then she had run off home, crying.

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

Troy was finally going off to sleep around eleven thirty when Mrs Montez rang up and asked worriedly if Gabriella was around at his house. He had contacted the rest of the gang and they had searched for hours. A man had recognized her photo and said he'd seen her go into the air-port. A security guard then said she'd got on a plane for Los Angeles.

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

Mrs Montez had flown into Los Angeles and searched in vain for Gabriella. When she finally came back after three days without sleeping, she had told Troy had she had also had an argument with Gabriella. Troy had missed two weeks off school, all the while hoping that Gabriella would ring or get in contact.

She didn't.

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

Two years later, Troy still hoped she would ring.

He played the grass where he was sitting and stared into the distance, his lips moving and his voice singing the Nick Lachey song. Nick had written the song when he had broken up with Jessica Simpson, and Troy understood the heartache.

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_

Troy stood up and stretched, still singing. His family--especially his dad--had said to give up on Gabriella, even though it sounded harsh. Jack Bolton had got especially angry when Troy had temporarily quit the basketball team. But then Troy had got used to life without Gabriella, and slowly went back to normal.

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again_

Troy kept his feelings restricted to Chad and Taylor, since Chad was his best-friend, and Taylor had been Gabriella's best-friend. The trio--mostly Troy--thought about Gabriella all the time.

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

Troy started walking home, scuffing his shoes along the concrete, kicking the occasional stone. A few people past him on bikes, and listened momentarily to his great voice. Troy ignored them, singing the song with more feeling than he had with any other song.

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

Troy sighed as he turned up his driveway. A single tear dripped from his right eye and he brushed away before anyone else could notice it. Troy flicked off his iPod and then sprinted into his house and up to his room.

_Was it okay?_


	4. 4 Taylor & Troy & Gabriella

_Schools tomorrow so I'm getting back in routine. Here's da next chappie:_

Taylor drove around to Mrs Montez's and told her what they had seen on the t.v. Mrs Montez had immediately gone on the Internet and searched under the name Gabriella Montez. _Heaps _of items came up. Apparently, she had been in two movies, Thirteen and Thunderbirds as well as a few t.v shows. Mrs Montez clicked on the first one and a big pink and black screen came up.

Tears ran down Mrs Montez's cheeks. The screen was a fansite.

There was a huge picture of Gabriella, her lips puckered for the photo and the arms of a blonde guy around her waist. Taylor glared at the screen as she saw her friends' happy face. Mrs Montez didn't know what to click on, so Taylor took over. She clicked the mouse on _Info on Ella. _

A page of info came up. It had things such as best-friend, fave song, fave colour…blah blah blah. Then Taylor spotted her name and Troy under childhood best-friends. Taylor clicked on her name and a separate screen up.

_Taylor (last name unknown) was Gabriella's best-friend when she was in High School, before her career kicked off. She is described as fun yet sensible and smart. Gabriella has offered no other information about Taylor because she wants to protect her friends' privacy._

Taylor felt tears prick her eyes and she glanced at Mrs Montez. She had looked away from the screen and had dropped her head in her hands. Taylor clicked out of the screen and tapped the mouse of Troy's name. Basically the same thing came up, except Troy was described as _fun, great basketball player and awesome singer_. Taylor sighed and slumped deeper into her seat.

* * *

Troy typed in Gabriella Montez into his search engine of the computer and a layout of information came up. He clicked on one and it came up with her two music videos and three other audio recordings of her songs. Troy downloaded those and then copied them from the computer onto a disc. Then he printed out a heap of photos and put them in his drawer. 

After an hour or two, Troy turned off his computer and stared at the wall in front of him. There was a framed picture of Troy and the Wildcats in their basketball uniforms, Troy holding their trophy up high. It was the game that had taken place after Troy and Gabriella had sung _Breaking Free _and got the lead for their first musical.

Troy's gaze moved from that photo to one of him and Gabriella. They didn't even know the photo had been taken until Chad and Taylor had given it to them. They were in Troy's pool, and they were both laughing. Gabriella was just being lifted out of the water by Troy when Taylor had snapped the photo.

Troy exhaled sharply.

* * *

Miles away, Gabriella Montez sighed. 

She was staring at the same picture. Standing up, she flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder. Gabriella glanced at the clock and grimaced. 9: 15. She'd agreed to meet Ashlee McGraw at the café down the road in five minutes. They were going to go over the pictures which they were going to put on the front cover of her CD. It had been narrowed down to three, and Gabriella had been given the final say. Gabriella looked into the mirror and whispered a word to herself as she turned to the door,

"Troy."

Gabriella ran full out down the stairs and flew across the lobby of her hotel. She sprinted down the street and skidded into the café bang on 9: 20. Outside it was dark because of the night, and Gabriella was glad to stride into the warmly lit café. Ashlee waved at her from her seat and Gabriella slipped into the leather seat opposite Ashlee.

"Hey, Ella," Ashlee began. "I ordered a latté for you, double cream." Gabriella smiled gratefully. "Okay, hand over the pics." Gabriella pushed some folded paper across the table and Ashlee picked it up.

"Sorry, it's a bit crumpled," Gabriella began. "They were at the bottom of my purse." Ashlee nodded. Gabriella got her latté and stared out the window as Ashlee looked over them. Ashlee finished, and Gabriella looked at her expectantly. "So…what do ya think?"

"They're all good pictures," Ashlee told her. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "You always put so much feeling into your videos and pictures…And into your songs. It's like you know what it's like." Gabriella dropped her gaze and sipped at her drink. "I know you haven't told me everything, Ella. In fact--you've barely told me anything!" Gabriella took back her pictures, folded them carefully and put them in her pocket. "C'mon, we've been friends for almost two years now, you can tell me stuff. Like--like why you ran away. Like why you don't ring up your parents and tell them of your success. Any parent would be proud of their child making it big."

"Look, Ash, seriously," Gabriella stood up. "I'm not ready to tell you, okay? I will when I'm ready."

"Ella, it's been _two years_. When _are _you gonna be ready?" Ashlee asked, standing up also. Gabriella was momentarily stumped and then said over her shoulder as she began to walk away,

"When _I_ know what happened."

_Hm...review!!_


	5. 5 Moving & Seeing Gabriella

_Schools been busy, sorry._

"Okay! You guys are all set to go!" Jack Bolton yelled as he slammed down the boot of Troy's car. Ages ago, the gang had all applied for jobs in Los Angeles, California in the Beverly Hills district. They had all got replies to their interviews, and had been accepted. So, they had all arranged a date to move there, and it was finally happening.

"Bye, mum," Sharpay said, hugging her mother, who was trying not to cry. Ryan hugged his mum as well and then the two got into their convertible, which was packed with bags--mostly Sharpay's stuff. Mrs Montez came over and gave Sharpay a quick kiss as well. Sharpay gave her a warm smile and then called over to Taylor and Chad,

"You guys almost ready to go?!"

Taylor pulled away from her mum and her parents turned to Chad.

"You take good care of her, okay?" Mr McKessie said sternly. Chad nodded solemnly, his eyes darting to the engagement ring on Taylor's finger. "Well, I think you guys are going to be fine. Ring us from the road!"

Taylor and Kelsi were traveling down together, since Kelsi hadn't brought a car, although she had her license. Troy, Chad and Jason had all pitched in and brought a flash car which they shared between them, and so they were traveling down in that. Ryan had his own car, but he was leaving it at home for when he visited, so he was traveling down with Sharpay.

"Guys! We're leaving!" Troy yelled. Ryan waved a last time to his parents as Sharpay pulled her silver car out of the drive and into the street. She tooted the horn loudly and waved out the window as they drove off down the street, Taylor and Kelsi following, and finally the boys. The three cars turned down the next street and traveled along until they got to the turn off for the express way, and then they were on their way to Beverly Hills.

"Call her, Ella," Ashlee urged, a week later. Gabriella frowned at her, and looked down at the phone number in her hand. "Just say 'hi' or something." Gabriella's shoulders slumped and she turned her back

"Fine," Gabriella sighed. "Just give me a minute--by myself." Ashlee took the hint and walked out of the room. Gabriella took in a shaky breath and then dialed the number in her hand.

"Hello? Carmen Montez speaking," came a voice from the other end. Gabriella covered the mouthpiece so her mother couldn't hear her.

"I'm so sorry, mum," Gabriella said quietly.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"Bye," Gabriella whispered as she broke the connection. She slipped the phone into her jean pocket and then strode out of the room, past Ashlee and into the photography studio.

"Darling!" Marcus O'Brian cried, coming across to see her. Gabriella gave him a small smile as Ashlee came up beside her. "Uh, Ashlee," his voice was slightly less enthusiastic. Ashlee and Marcus didn't get along too well, but they had to put up with each other since they had one thing in common. Gabriella. "Okay, sweetheart, Marlene is going to do your make-up. Ashlee, you sit over there," Marcus waved vaguely toward the door and Ashlee narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have a class, thanks," Ashlee muttered, referring to her job as a back-up dancer. "Bye, Ella, I'll see you after." Gabriella waved as Ashlee left and then moved over to where Marlene was waiting for her.

"Right, Gabriella," Marlene said as she pulled back Gabriella's hair from her face and began to apply blush. "Okay, Johnno says he wants you to look causal today, nothing extreme. Also, it has to be easy to get off because you say you want to go to a party with Ashlee." Gabriella nodded. "So, I'm guessing you just want lip-gloss for shopping?" Gabriella nodded again. "So I'm not putting anything heavy on."

"Thanks Mar," Gabriella said as Marlene finished the blush and the eyeliner and Carl, the hairdresser, moved in. He done her hair normally, back in a ponytail, except it had so much hairspray in it, it wouldn't move if a tornado hit it.

After three hours of relentless posing and hot lights focused on her face, Gabriella was finally allowed to leave the modeling studio. The first thing she did was go to the bathroom and splash cold water over her face. Then she went into a toilet cubicle and changed from the clothes she was in, into something more comfortable. Jeans with a thick material belt, silver boob-tube under a denim jacket which matched her pants. Gabriella left her hair, knowing if she tried to do anything with it, it would go out of control because of all the hairspray that had been put in.

Ashlee was waiting for Gabriella and they took Gabriella's Porsche over to where the party was. The party was in full swing in the apartment where it took place as Ashlee and Gabriella arrived there. Gabriella parked her car, locked it and they ran into the club.

"We've only been here a few nights, I don't think we should be clubbing already," Troy said hesitantly. Sharpay rolled her eyes, flashed her ID at the man standing at the door, who moved as she strode in confidently. "Okay, fine, we'll go in."

"Troy," Chad called to his friend from the back of the group. "Look at that Porsche!" Troy spun around and saw a silver Porsche sitting in the parking lot, guarded by two men. "Someone's loaded!" Troy grinned as he past the doorman and showed his ID.

After being there for about half an hour, the dj addressed everyone.

"Hi, everyone. This is you dj speaking!" The dj yelled through his speaker. The music had stopped, so the people at the club listened. "There has been a request for the song _Pon De Replay _and the request includes dancing by Gabriella Montez!" Troy's head snapped up in shock. Chad frowned and tried to see over the top of other people's head.

"That's our Gabriella, right?" Sharpay asked Taylor, and Taylor nodded.

A cheer had gone up from the far end of the club, and Troy went on tip-toes to try and see someone who looked like Gabriella. A blonde girl got on the table accompanied by a dark-haired girl and they were pulling another dark-haired girl onto the table. The last girl had only a boob-tube on, and Troy could see something flashing from her belly-button. A piercing.

And the girl was Gabriella.

_He he he, cliff hanger._


	6. 6 Pon De Replay

_To people who know this song really well, I cut out a heap beacause I needed a shorter chapter than the entire song. Sorry, about that. But here's the next chapter:_

"There she is," Troy whispered, almost to himself. Chad heard him and pointed her out to the rest of the friends.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal up on the dance floor wantin some more what  
Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Gabriella's body gyrated on the table as she danced to the music. She had the attention of every boy in the club. Taylor saw Sharpay watching almost jealously.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal up on the dance floor wantin some more what  
Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Ashlee, the blonde girl, swerved in front of Gabriella and she and the dark-haired girl, Belinda Southern, began to break-dance on the front of the table while Gabriella danced behind them.

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
Lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
Wine it up 1 time wine it back once more (come)_

"Look at her piercing," Chad whispered to Zeke. Zeke nodded, his eyes drifting to the belly-button piercing. Troy heard and he glanced at it, frowning slightly as though he didn't approve. But then it was replaced by a thoughtful expression.

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove Im'a show you how to move  
Come come _

As the chorus started again, Gabriella swung around in front of the other two. She clapped both hands together lightly before swinging them around her body, and her long hair flying as she broke out in hip-hop.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal up on the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

"She's really good," Kelsi murmured to Jason. He nodded.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal up on the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

People started swaying to the music, a few people were brave enough to try and replica the moves that Gabriella was doing, but no-one being as good as her. Sharpay and Zeke began dancing, and soon Kelsi and Jason joined them. Ryan sipped his drink, Troy and Chad just watched Gabriella, and Taylor slipped off.

_Hey mister  
Please mister DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

Gabriella was showing no signs of tiring and Troy realized she must have got a_ lot _more athletic than when he had last seen her. Even he would've found it difficult to keep moving at the pace she was.

Ashlee slipped down from the table with Belinda and they cleared a space in front of the table. People looked both confused and excited as Gabriella edged closer to the edge of the able.

_Hey mister (Hey mister)  
Please mister DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

Gabriella spun around and delivered a double flip in the air as she dived off the table. People gasped and then began clapping as Gabriella continued dancing with Ashlee and Belinda as back-up.

"Hey, where's Taylor?" Chad asked. The gang shrugged.

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when I'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat _

Taylor spoke quietly to the dj, handing over a slip of paper. The dj nodded, glanced out at the dance-floor and grinned at Gabriella, then started talking to Taylor. Taylor finished her job, and walked back to where Troy and Chad were waiting for her.

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove Im'a show you how to move _

"What did you just do?" Chad asked Taylor. She gave a small smile and went back to watching Gabriella.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal up on the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

"Seriously, Tay, you've got a look on your face that looks like the cat that got the cream. You've either done something really good, or really bad…and I've got a bad feeling it's really, _really bad_," Chad muttered to Taylor, not wanting to worry Troy.

"Let's just hope that Troy can still sing," Taylor answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad asked with a sinking feeling as he realized what Taylor had done.

_Hey Mister  
Please Mister DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up (Turn the music up right now)_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay (Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay)  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal up on the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

The dj began talking again as the song ended.

"That was hot dancing by Gabriella Montez!" He shouted. Cheers erupted around the club. "There has been a request for Ms Montez, again, and a Troy Bolton. Both please onto the stage singing _Last Thing on my Mind _by LeAnn Rimes feat. Ronan Keating!" Chad pushed Troy onto the stage, and Belinda and Ashlee wrestled Gabriella up.

_Please review!!_


	7. 7 Last Thing On My Mind

_Okay, next chapter:_

The music began and Troy glanced at Gabriella beside him. She had put a jacket on since she had been dancing, hiding her naval piercing. She gave him a quick, embarrassed look before turning back to the screen holding the words. Troy took a deep breath and then began to sing the first part.

_Four o'clock in the morning  
My minds filled with a thousand thoughts of you  
And how you left without warning  
But looking back I'm sure you tried to talk it through_

Troy looked at Gabriella as she sung her part.

_Now I see it so clearly  
We're together but living separate lives  
So I wanna tell you I'm sorry  
Baby I can't find the words  
But if I could, then you know I would  
Yeah_

The chorus came on, and they sang together. It was if they had been singing together for years.

_No I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life crashing down on me  
Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah  
(Girl) I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

Gabriella sung her next part perfectly. Her voice had improved since the last time Troy had seen her, and she sounded--and looked--even more angelic than before.

_You carried me like a river  
How far we've come it still surprises me  
And now I look in the mirror (look in the mirror)_

Gabriella did Troy's echo perfectly. There was no doubt that she was a professional singer.

_Staring back is a man I used to be, with you  
How I long for you, yeah_

"This is work of a Ms McKessie?" Chad asked, turning to face Taylor. "That's where you went right? To request they sing together?" Taylor nodded. A giggled escaped Kelsi and Sharpay as they realized the lyrics were pretty appropriate. "Let's get closer!" Chad grasped Taylor's hand and they wound their way to the front of the stage.

_No I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life crashing down on me  
Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah  
(Girl) I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

Gabriella took her microphone off the stand as Troy began singing by himself.

_Girl, I'm sorry I was wrong  
Could have been there  
Should have been so strong  
So I'm sorry  
Whoa, oh oh_

Gabriella tossed her long hair as she sung the high notes. Troy couldn't help but give her a quick, appraising glance as they began the chorus again.

_No I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life crashing down on me  
Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah  
(Girl) I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

Troy noticed his friends standing beside the stage, and hoped that Gabriella wouldn't notice them.

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me  
Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah  
(Girl) I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind _

On my mind  
On my mind

Gabriella finished the song, her and Troy's eyes locked. She broke away from his eye contact and noticed Taylor and the rest. Quickly, she hooked the microphone back up and backed off the stage, breaking into a jog as she managed to get through the rest of the people. Troy gave chase and sprinted through the people and into the night air, spotting Gabriella running down the sidewalk and turning into the darkened park. Troy wondered if Gabriella knew how dangerous it was for a girl to be in the park at night, but still chased after her.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled as she saw her begin to slow down. She looked over her shoulder, saw him and slumped against a tree. "Gabi," Troy began. Gabriella looked up at him and said with an angry voice,

"Gabriella."

_Please review!!!_


	8. 8 A Date

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Here's da next chappie:_

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella finally asked in a cold voice.

"Uh, we, um…moved here," Troy stammered. "We all got jobs here. We've been here for a few weeks." Gabriella nodded, not making eye contact with him and looking off to the side. "You've, uh…You're CD's really good." Gabriella nodded again. "And so is your song, _Invisible._" Gabriella's head shot up.

"Oh, you've heard that, huh?" Gabriella asked, her face turning a pretty shade of pink. Troy nodded. He inhaled deeply and took a step toward her. "Have you seen any of the movies?" Troy nodded as he sat on the grass, looking up at her. Gabriella slowly collapsed on the ground. "How…How is my mum?"

"She's…alright. Physically, she's fine," Troy began, wondering how to put it. "Emotionally…uh, she's a wreck." Gabriella dropped her head into her hands and Troy couldn't see the expression on her face.

"Does she know? About me singing and acting?" Gabriella asked, her voice muffled since she was looking at the ground.

"Yeah, she's very proud…although she--she misses you," Troy breathed in sharply.

"That's what Ash said," Gabriella muttered. Troy raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Ash?"

"Ashlee McGraw," Gabriella said, finally looking up. Troy saw one tear trail down her face. "You might've seen her in the _Invisible _music video. She was the blonde one I was dancing on the table with." Troy nodded and shuffled closer to her. "Troy…" Troy looked at her encouragingly. "I'msorryInevercalled." It came out rushed but Troy heard her.

"I guess it was partly my fault," Troy murmured, playing with a leaf on the ground. "I mean, I shouldn't have said all that stuff…" Gabriella put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"No. I overreacted," Gabriella let out a sigh. "Look, I gotta get home, or Marcus will freak."

"Marcus?" Troy asked, on instant suspicion. Gabriella shook her head.

"He's my manager, Marcus O'Brian," Gabriella stood up. Just as she was walking away, Troy called after her,

"By the way…I like your belly-button piercing!" Gabriella didn't turn around, but she hesitated, and Troy could tell by the way there was a slightest bounce in her step, that she had heard him.

* * *

The next morning, Ashlee tossed a pillow at Gabriella. 

"Argh!" Gabriella cried, jumping up in her bed. "What did you go and do that for?!" Ashlee laughed and sat down on Gabriella's soft, silk duvet and played with the tassels on the corner of the duvet.

"You were away with the fairies…or Troy Bolton," Ashlee said slyly with a smile. Gabriella grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Ashlee, giving a squeal of indignation at the teasing.

* * *

At work that day, in the studio, Gabriella sung perfectly, reaching every note and holding every note she was meant to. Marcus was pleased when he heard her and offered her the rest of the day off. It was Friday, and so Gabriella had three days off. Deciding to go to the local gym--with dark glasses and a hat on--she paid for admission and strode into the main area. 

Gabriella stood on the treadmill and slipped her ear-phones in, put the speed to her usual pace and began walking. After ten or so minutes, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Surprised, Gabriella gave out a small shriek and turned around. Troy smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella gasped, turning off the treadmill and pulling out her ear-phones.

"I've been coming here for the past week," Troy answered, walking over to a bench, Gabriella following. "Why do you have those glasses on? You undercover or something?" Gabriella grinned and tossed her hair, making the sure the glasses were still on and her hat was pulled low over on eye.

"You could say that," Gabriella laughed. Troy smiled at her and then rushed on.

"Look, there's a firework display in the park tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to go…with me?" Troy saw Gabriella's slight hesitation and rushed on. "You know, catch up on the old times and stuff." Gabriella thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, Marcus doesn't have anything planned for me," Gabriella nodded and smiled. "I'd like that." Troy smile back, relieved. "So…Saturday, I'll meet you at the park.

"Yeah, cool," Troy felt slightly awkward. A few years ago, he would've kissed her but it was different now. Gabriella broke the ice by leaning in and giving him a quick hug before waving and going back to the treadmill.

_MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!_


	9. 9 Kiss The Girl

_Hey, guys, thanks for all the reviews!!_

Saturday night was cold, and as they stood in the park Gabriella shivered ever so slightly, but Troy noticed. He shrugged off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders, giving her a small smile as Gabriella glanced gratefully up at him.

"When are the fireworks meant to start?" Troy asked. Gabriella checked her watch and said,

"Ten minutes," Gabriella lifted one foot and then the other, rubbing her arms. Troy gave her an odd look, since she seemed to be getting restless. "I'm…"Gabriella glanced around. "I'm gonna go and get a drink." She ducked into the crowd, heading in the direction of the refreshment stands. Troy frowned, shrugged and trained his eyes on the fenced off area where the fireworks where meant to be taking place. "Ash!" Gabriella hissed as she reached Ashlee.

"Mm?" Ashlee replied, trying to sound innocent.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella glared at her friend. Ashlee raised her eyebrows and protested,

"This is a public place! I'm allowed to be here if I want." Gabriella raised an unbelieving eyebrow and rested heavily on one leg, her left hand on her hip. Ashlee stared back at her and Gabriella groaned as she spotted another familiar person.

"Marcus is with you, isn't he?" Ashlee looked uncomfortable. "Why are you guys here? He told you to spy on me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ashlee exhaled and looked over Gabriella's shoulder at where Troy was standing. "He thinks that Troy might end up distracting you from singing." Gabriella's shoulders drooped and she sighed.

"Er!" Gabriella cried in frustration. A few people looked over and them, and Gabriella quickly lowered her voice and made sure her glasses where still covering her eyes. "Marcus may think he rules my life, but he doesn't. Only the 'business Ella' part. I've dedicated the past two years of my life to singings and writing songs, and when an old friend turns up, it's as though I can't even talk to him," Gabriella hissed to Ashlee. Ashlee looked even more uncomfortable.

"Fine," Ashlee glanced quickly over her shoulder. "Go have a good time. I'll go home and ring up Marcus to leave you alone."

"Thanks, Ash, you're great," Gabriella gave her friend's arm a squeeze. Ashlee shot her a grin and replied,

"I know." Gabriella grinned back and then wound her way back through the crowd to where Troy stood. He gave her a weird look before asking,

"Where's your drink?" Gabriella's eyes widened as she had been caught out and she winced slightly as she filled Troy in on what had just happened. Troy nodded, slightly tight-lipped and went back to watching the concrete, fenced-off area. Suddenly, a loud whistling noise echoed around the park and then someone began speaking from a stage near the fenced-off area.

"We have someone brave enough to sing all of us a song!" The man yelled into the microphone. Gabriella raised her eyebrows in interest. "Her name is Sharpay Evans singing _Kiss the Girl _from a Disney movie called _The Little Mermaid_!" A blonde girl ran on stage as music began to play.

"Did you know she was going to sing?" Gabriella asked Troy. He shook his head, looking clueless.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl_

A firework was suddenly let off. There were gasps from the crowd as it exploded in red and blue sparks in the sky. Sharpay smiled as Troy edged a little closer to Gabriella. Taking another breath, she continued singing.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)_

Gabriella looked over at the stage as more fireworks exploded. Sharpay caught her eye and the two girls smiled at each other. Gabriella nudged Troy and pointed at where one was let off behind where Sharpay was singing.

Troy listened to the lyrics of the song and realized why Sharpay was singing it. In a way he was annoyed Sharpay was pushing him, but in another way, he was glad.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)_

"Her voice has gotten really good," Gabriella whispered to Troy. He nodded and whispered back,

"Yours isn't so bad either." Gabriella gave him a light whack on the arm in mock-anger. Troy's arm slowly began to creep around her. Gabriella felt shivers go down her spin as his arm rested around her slim waist.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Gabriella slowly rested her head on Troy's shoulder. He grinned goofily, and was glad it was dark and so she couldn't see how happy he was. Showers of gold sparks flashed above their heads. Two couples began to dance to Sharpay's song.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"Do you want to dance?" Troy asked. Gabriella gave him a small smile as he took her hand in one of his, and then she put her hand on his shoulder, leaning on him.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Troy swirled Gabriella around, a few people laughed and clapped as he spun her in a tight circle before bringing her back in and they smiled at each other.

_(Kiss the girl)  
(Oh, oh ooo..)  
(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"I think she's singing that for someone," Gabriella murmured. Troy felt a blush creeping up his neck.

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Their eyes locked, and Gabriella couldn't move her gaze away. Troy began to lower his head toward her, and Gabriella edged further up.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Their lips touched as Sharpay finished the song, chanting over and over in her head, _'Mission accomplished!!!'_

_Hm, hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Make my day and review!!_


	10. 10 Drive

_Here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Anyway, here we go:_

Two days later, Gabriella felt the urge to suddenly be along and to think. She locked her room, ran downstairs and accessed the garage where her flash Porsche was waiting. Jumping in, she revved the engine and sped out of the garage, heading straight for the desert.

She pressed a disk into her CD player, turned the volume right up, and flicked it onto a track which she thought suited the moment, and then guitar music began to come out of the speakers. It was her song, _Drive_, which her producer had put on a CD for her.

_I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins I've had some falls  
The road is long and time is short  
I don't wanna spend too much time in thought _

Gabriella steered her car around a sharp turn and pressed the speed limit as she plummeted down a steep hill. She knew these roads well, since she always came out here to think. Her Porsche sped down the hill and then Gabriella swung around, onto the long desert road.

_I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
I know what I want and its not in this town _

The sun was setting in the distance, and the reds and oranges blended beautifully with the darkening desert. Gabriella's headlights bounced off the road and illuminated a bird which flew across the road in front of her.

_I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road  
I'm gonna drive_

Further along, there was a part where you could pull over and look over a steep cliff, over another part of the desert. Gabriella pulled over, turned the engine off, but left the stereo playing. Checking no-one was around; Gabriella began singing loudly but completely in tune with her song as she sat on the bumper of her car, her fingers tapping out the tune on her bare knees.

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin' home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive _

Gabriella had always loved the chorus to this song, and she did her best to sing it just as her producer had instructed her, but still with feeling. That wasn't difficult, since she had left behind the people she loved and gone to do what she wanted.

_Everything I said I meant, nothing comes by accident  
I'll change my name, change my face  
To want something better is no disgrace _

That was one of the things that Gabriella found difficult, to sing _'Change my name, change my face…To want something better is no disgrace' _because she knew how much pain it must have caused everyone. At the time, running away and changing her life had seemed like a good idea, but now that she had seen Troy again and he had told her what her mother had gone through, it made her feel terribly guilty.

_I'm just following the signs  
Keep my eyes ahead  
I'm gonna drive _

Gabriella stood up and walked over to where there were guard-rails to keep people away from climbing down the hill. Leaning her elbows on it, she leaned over the railing and stared over the parched red desert, the sun sinking lower and lower.

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin' home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive _

Another car was approaching at a fast speed, and Gabriella spun around to see a familiar silver car swerve around her Porsche and skid to a halt, gravel flying up. Gabriella frowned as Ashlee jumped from the drivers seat, panting and her face red. Ashlee held up her cell-phone and yelled,

"Why haven't you answered my calls?"

_I've come a long way  
I see the light of day  
I think I've found the answers I'm looking for  
And there ain't no reason  
For turning back, its just one life  
I'll play the hand I've got  
I'm gonna drive _

"It's been turned off," Gabriella replied, wondering what the problem was. Ashlee ran over and cried,

"It's your mum! She's in intensive care at an Albuquerque hospital!" Ashlee tugged at Gabriella's hand, pulling her toward the cars. "Marcus has already booked you a flight and it's leaving in three hours. We have to get you packed and on that plane!"

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin' home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive _

Gabriella jumped into her car, driving after Ashlee. Her adrenaline had suddenly starting rushing and Gabriella stepped harder on the accelerator, passing Ashlee and heading toward Beverly at a faster pace.

_I'm gonna drive_

_Hopefull I haven't let you guys down!!_

_Please review!_


	11. 11 I'll Be

_Well, this story has come to a finish. I want to thank all of my reviewers, and encourage you to send me PM's if you want me to check out your stories or have any idea of what else I can write._

_Thanks again, and here's the final chapter:_

All the way back to Albuquerque, Gabriella fretted. As she came off the plane, she straightened out her skirt and top, soon escorted off the runway by a taxi-man. He carried her two suitcases into the taxi as Gabriella sat in the back-seat, her eyes adopting a glazed over look. The taxi-driver obviously had instructions from Marcus, because he drove her directly to the hospital.

"I'll drop your things off at your mother's home," the taxi-driver said. Gabriella sighed, gave a small, tired smile and climbed the stairs into hospital. She was greeted by the arms of Taylor.

"Hey, sweetie," Taylor murmured into Gabriella's hair. Gabriella cried into Taylor's shoulder before stammering,

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"My mum rang me," Taylor replied. Gabriella pulled away and Taylor guided her along the hallways. "Troy and the rest are up there." Taylor led them into a lift and pressed for the third floor. When they arrived, Troy saw her and rushed over. His lips touched her forehead and she felt more tears well behind her eyes.

"She's in a coma," Troy whispered. Gabriella walked over to the bed-side and looked at her mother. Mrs Montez's eyes were closed and there were scratches on her cheeks and forehead. A bandage was around her head, messing up her hair.

"She looks so peaceful," Gabriella murmured. Slowly, the rest of the gang minus Troy left. Troy came up behind Gabriella and put a hand on her arm. Gabriella glanced up at him, eyes filled with pain, misery and tears. Troy felt at lost for words, and a song playing on the radio next door drifted through to them.

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

Gabriella turned back to her mother, tears beginning to come down her cheeks.

"I should never have left," Gabriella murmured. Troy wasn't sure what to say, and decided it was best not to say anything. He just remained silent, thinking of the words to the song, _I'll Be, _by Edwin McCain. He moved closer to Gabriella.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

The dramatic chorus finished playing, and Gabriella's shoulders were rocking from her crying. Troy shook his head and put his arms around Gabriella, turning her away from her mother and into his arms. Gabriella cried into his shoulder her small arms clutched close to her sides. Troy made comforting noises, stroking her hair and patting her back.

"It's alright, she'll be okay."

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above _

Finally, Gabriella's tears subsided. Troy kept an arm over her shoulders as they turned and looked down at Mrs Montez laying in the bed.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

A nurse came in a few minutes later and gave Gabriella and Troy sympathetic looks before saying,

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." Gabriella nodded, and giving her mother one last look, allowed Troy to lead her out of the room. He led her down the hallway to the lift, where he pressed for the ground floor.

_I've been dropped out, burned up  
Fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on  
Remembered the things that you said _

The gang was all waiting, and all rushed in and enveloped Gabriella in one huge hug. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi all hugged Gabriella, the boys hanging back sort of awkwardly, before the girls made room for them and they joined in as well. A few people gave them odd looks, but the rest just gave them smiles before passing.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, you guys are the best."

"We know," Chad answered in his cocky voice. They started laughing in a subdued way.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Come on," Ryan began as they walked out of the hospital. "Let's go grab some dinner." They all nodded obligingly and began to walk into town. Troy slipped his arm over her shoulders as they strode down the sidewalk.

Together.

_I know the endings a little corny. I'm sorry if your guys feel there should be a sequel. There was going to be, but then I decided not to. Since this is a fanfic from a Disney Move, everyone knows that Gabriella's mum will be fine and Troy and Gabriella will stay together._

_Please review for me one last time!!!!!!!!_


End file.
